


Sometimes They

by MysticMidnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMidnight/pseuds/MysticMidnight
Summary: A short poem about friendship that I wrote for class.





	Sometimes They

Sometimes they're happy

Sometimes they're sad

Sometimes they're nervous

Sometimes they're mad

 

Sometimes they're there

Sometimes they're not

Sometimes they remember

Sometimes they forgot

 

Sometimes they text

Sometimes they call

Sometimes they drive you

Right up a wall

 

But they're your friends

So it's okay

Because they're there for you

In their own special way


End file.
